Continuous motion pot and pan (as well as produce and other items) washing machines, of the type used in restaurants, institutions and other eating facilities often involve a large wash tank or basin in which wash fluid is circulated to provide a rolling wash action for the pots and pans. One such machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,436 issued to Cantrell et al., the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The machine of Cantrell includes a wash tank with multiple jets evenly spaced apart at an elevated position along the rear wall of the wash tank. The tank is filled with water (wash fluid) to a level above the position of the jets. Pots and pans are placed in the wash tank, and a pump is activated to draw fluid from within the wash tank and direct it through the jets to create a jet stream. Each jet directs its jet stream toward the bottom wall of the wash tank, the bottom wall then deflects the jet stream upward and towards the front wall of the tank. The front wall then deflects the upward moving jet stream towards the rear wall of the tank, and the rear wall deflects the jet stream downward and back towards the front wall along the bottom wall. The combination of deflections of the jet stream from the bottom, front and rear walls provides a rolling washing action within the wash tank.
The basic components of the wash tank of an exemplary pot and pan washing machine of the prior art are shown in FIG. 1. Wash tank 10 includes end walls 12 and 14, rear side wall 16, front side wall 18 and bottom wall 19. A pump can be attached to either end wall; in the embodiment shown in FIG. 1, pump 50 is attached to right end wall 14. An impeller located within pump 50 is driven by electric motor 56. In the embodiment shown in FIG. 1, the impeller draws fluid into pump inlet 52 through an intake port (not shown) located in end wall 14. The fluid is then discharged from the pump through pump outlet 54 and into outlet manifold 60. Outlet manifold 60 includes a ninety degree turn, and several other turns, to direct the fluid across the back side of rear wall 16 and out jet nozzles 20 which are protruding through and extending from rear wall 16. The intake port associated with pump inlet 52 is covered by perforated (holes, voids, mesh, etc.) intake manifold 30. Intake manifold 30 includes handle 36 and is removably supported within wash tank 10 for easy cleaning. Intake manifold 30 fits tightly between outer runner 32 and inner runner 34, each of which extends vertically from bottom wall 19. Heating element 40 is positioned between intake manifold 30 and end wall 14 for its protection and to maximize the use of space.
Although the prior art pot and pan washing machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,436 provides an exceptional wash action, many of the components discussed above hinder the overall efficiency and performance of the machine. The inventions disclosed in U.S. application Ser. Nos. 09/947,484, 09/947,485, and 10/744,666, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, provide components that greatly increase the overall efficiency and performance of the machine, including improvements to the intake and discharge manifolds, jets, pump and system assembly methods. Additionally, the inventions disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 12/842,984, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, provides components and methods for washing produce. Nevertheless, prior to the advent of the instant invention, access for cleaning the discharge manifold of the washing machine was limited. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a device for, and method of, providing easy access for cleaning the discharge manifold of a pot and pan washing machine and/or a produce washing machine. Additionally, it would be beneficial for the device to create an effective seal between the discharge manifold and the wash tank of the washing machine when the discharge manifold is pressurized.
Pots and pans are typically washed using a hot cleaning solution, such as hot water and a relatively strong detergent. Consequently, as the hot cleaning solution circulates through the pot and pan washing machine, the machine itself is being cleaned and sanitized. Furthermore, debris, such as food particles, is typically scraped off of pots and pans prior to placing the pots and pans into the washing machine so as to reduce the chances that debris will migrate past the intake manifold and/or otherwise become trapped within concealed areas of the washing machine, such as an interior area of a discharge manifold. Furthermore still, the hot cleaning solution sterilizes and helps to break-down much of the debris that becomes trapped within such concealed areas of the washing machine. Regardless, it would be beneficial for a pot and pan washing machine to include a device for, and method of, providing easy access for cleaning concealed and/or otherwise inaccessible areas of the washing machine.
Produce is typically washed using a cold solution, such as cold water. The cold solution may or may not include a relatively weak detergent. Consequently, the circulation of cold solution through the produce washing machine does not necessarily clean or sanitize the washing machine. Furthermore, particles of produce and other debris are often removed from the produce (intentionally or unintentionally) during the washing process. Some of this debris becomes trapped within concealed areas of the washing machine. Furthermore still, the cold solution does not necessarily sterilize or break-down the debris that becomes trapped within such concealed areas of the washing machine. Thus, it would be beneficial for a produce washing machine to include a device for, and a method of, providing easy access for cleaning concealed and/or otherwise inaccessible areas of the washing machine.
Furthermore, accessories, such as produce cutters, are often mounted on washing machines. Such accessories can hold water and/or debris, such as food particles, and/or can trap water and/or debris between the accessory and the washing machine. Thus, it would be beneficial for a washing machine accessory to be removable from a washing machine so that the accessory and the washing machine can be more easily cleaned.
Furthermore still, referring to FIG. 6A, washing machines often include intake 153 and/or discharge 155 guard rods to prevent users from extending tools and/or appendages into a pump of the washing machine through respective pump inlets 152 and/or pump outlets 154, thereby avoiding damage to the pump and/or harm to the user. Washing machines also include intake screens 120 that further restrict access to the pump inlets 152. Thus, it would be beneficial for a washing machine to include a purging system to purge debris from the pump while maintaining the safety features of the pump.